Wyższa Uczelnia Sztuk Magicznych Nox
'Wyższa Uczelnia Sztuk Magicznych Nox '(w skrócie - Nox) - koedukacyjna szkoła, kształcąca zarówno dziewczęta jak i chłopców w dziedzinie magii. Jedyna placówka w całym Elderze. Historia ... Wygląd ... Ubiór Mundurki są oczywiście nakazane, ale ich wygląd, nie wzbudza u kogokolwiek żadnych kontrowersji, ponieważ są inne luźne, przewiewne, przemyślane i szybkie do zdjęcia. Są to czarne peleryny, z ostrymi kapturami oraz małymi zdobieniami przy końcach szaty w kolorach Kasty. Obowiązują one dla obu płci. Bardzo szybko można je rozpiąć i uwolnić się od ducha szkoły, ukazując ukryte pod nimi prawdziwe oblicze, zatem nie sprawiają kłopotów. Kasty Deraters (Deer + antlers -> Deraters) Są to sangwinicy. Kasta ta ceni sobie lojalność wobec przyjaciół. To pierwsza zasada, na którą stawia. Za tym idzie zaraz oddanie i poczucie przynależności oraz odwaga. Oprócz wspomnianych cech, wykazują się nadprzeciętnym humorem, przec co niekiedy członkowie będą tarzać się ze śmiechu po podłodze ze znajomymi. Są bardzo radośni, a ich skrajny optymizm może prowadzić do przykrych, ale i wesołych sytuacji. Są bardzo gadatliwi, wręcz nie dadzą dojść do słowa rozmówcy. Ich dialog głównie opiera się na "a wiesz, że", "gdybyśmy mogli, to", "nie martw się, wszystko się powiedzie", "i wtedy..." Zdarza się, że oberwie za zbytnią natarczywość i bezpośredniość, ale to nie wpłynie na jego temperament. Spontaniczność to ich drugie imię, skupianie uwagi, trzecie i czwarte. Shrewelt (Shrew + elt -> Shrewelt) Osoby przynależące do tej Kasty, przypominają melancholików, ponieważ dosyć łatwo ich zranić, przez ich często wygórowane ambicje i pragnienia. Czasem zdarzy im się ponieść marzeniom, a później słono za to zapłacić, bólem spowodowanym wyśmianiem ich kreatywności lub ich niespełnienia. Są to jednak osoby otwarte na nowe przygody, choć rczej poważne i zadumane (często wiąże się to z depresją lub innymi tym podobnymi). Mimo wszystko, potrafią być czuli i opiekuńczy, a na pewno wytrwali, by choćby dopingować swoich starannie dobranych przyjaciół, bowiem nawet w takich więzach, nie chcą popełnić błędów. Podczas wykonywania pracy, są też niezwykle szczegółowi i sumienni, co dobrze się przekłada na ich przyszłość. Ponieważ lubią naukę, dostają również dobre oceny. Ovether (Owl + feather -> Ovether) Ta Kasta idealnie oddaje rolę flegmatyka. Zrównoważeni i nadzwyczaj spokojni uczniowie, to właśnie członkowie tej grupy. Stałość emocji, być może nawet obojętność, lecz porządna i pozytywną postawa w stosunku do nowych pomysłów czy idei. Zazwyczaj są przejmi, zrównoważoni i kulturalni. Nie wdają się w bójki lub zagożałe dyskusje, wolą pozostać w cieniu i cieszyć się najbliższymi. Niestety czasem jednak trudno przez ich kamienną minę odczytać emocje. Foxail (Fox + taił -> Foxail) Owa Kasta obrazuje choleryków - osoby przywódcze, pełne pewności siebie. W tej grupie często dochodzi do konfliktów, ponieważ każdy chce być przywódcą i liderem, chce dowodzić resztą, która niechętnie musi się w końcu na to zgodzić. Niestety ta Kasta nigdy nie była i nie będzie zgodna. Ciągłe kłótnie z pewnością prowadzą do bójek, zatem nie jest to najlepszy skład. Jak już, starają się oni nie nawiązywać żadnych przyjaźni, by przez cały czas być niezależnymi, podległymi tylko własnej woli i wyobrażeniom. Wprost nienawidzą, jak ktoś narzuca im swoje zdanie, są wręcz zdolni zabić, by pokazać, że to oni mają rację. Troszkę przesadziłam. W każdym razie, nie przyznają się do swych błędów i posiadają bardzo silną wolę, a brak asertywności, uznają za okropną słabość i gardzą takimi ludźmi. Do tej pory, były tu same złe cechy, zatem warto przejść do tych lepszych. Mają ogromne ambicje i cele, ku zmianie świata, co często wychodzi na dobre, ponieważ z zapałem potrafiliby rozruszać niejedną firmę. Zwykle wykazują się optymizmem, czasem ukazuje się to pod postacią ego, a czasem nie. Świetnie idzie im przewodniczenie, organizowanie pracy swej i innych oraz podejmowanie decyzji w sytuacjach opresyjnych. Nawiązując do lisa w nazwie - łatwo manipulują innymi, by dążyć do osiągnięcia swych celów oraz nierzadko wykazują się chytrością i przebiegłością. Lekcje Obowiązkowe *Astronomia *Alchemia *Ćwiczenia Fizyczne *Fechtunek *Historia *Łacina *Uzdrowicielstwo *Zaklęcia *Zielarstwo II KLASA *Etykieta *Prawo III KLASA *Transformacja IV KLASA V KLASA Dodatkowe (od II roku) *Antyczne Runy *Językoznawstwo *Mity i Legendy *Numerologia *Pojedynki *Przepowiadanie *Strzelnictwo *Szermierka Dzień z życia ucznia Klasa V, wyrwana kartka z notesu Fenrir Serphone. Środa. 7:00 - pobudka 7:30 - śniadanie 8:00 - 8:55 | Ćwiczenia Fizyczne 9:00 - 9:55 | Fechtunek 10:00 - 10:55 | Fechtunek 11:00 - 11:55 | Transformacja 12:00 | Przerwa obiadowa 14:00 - 14:55 | Łacina 15:00 - 15:55 | Prawo 16:00 - 16:55 | Językoznawstwo Rok szkolny Rozpoczęcie roku DZIEŃ I Szkoła otwiera swe wrota dokładnie 3 września, kiedy to odbywa się uroczyste rozpoczęcie roku. Wówczas zjeżdżają się wszyscy przyszli adepci, którzy zamierzają rozpocząć tu naukę. Zdecydowano się na bardzo tradycyjne i praktyczne rozwiązanie - wozy ciągnione przez zwierzęta (na pierwszym roku bydło, zaś później konie).W potencjalnie radosnej atmosferze, jadą przez Zimny Las, aż docierają do zamku. Starsi kadeci przyjeżdżają wcześniej o około pół godziny, by zdążyć się rozpakować i przygotować. Kiedy już tam się znajdą, wszyscy nowi zbierani są w jednym miejscu przez starszych uczniów i - już pod opieką nauczycieli - dostają się do Auli. Przedtem, profesor jedynie się przedstawia. Czas na Ucztę Powitalną, podczas której dyrektor zapoznaje adeptów z podstawowymi regułami i następuje wybór do Kast. Jest on prowadzony za pomocą tzw. Nektaru Wyboru, przygotowywanego specjalnie przez alchemików na tę okazję. Ofiara sączy ciecz, po czym za zadanie ma dotknąć Miecza Przydziału. Odbije on światło w kolorze odpowiedniej Kasty. Po skończeniu zawodzenia uczniów, iż nie dostali się razem z przyjaciółmi, zajmują się wreszcie czymś pożyteczniejszym - jedzeniem. Dyrektor bowiem ujawnia magiczne potrawy, ukryte wcześniej zaklęciem. Gdy już brzuszki będą pełne, nauczyciele, mimo protestów, siłą zaciągają swych podopiecznych do kwater, zależnych od Kasy. Następuje chwila tylko dla uczniów - mogą się rozpakować, powitać innych, zawrzeć pierwsze przyjaźnie czy obrać już sobie kogoś za wroga. DZIEŃ II Jest to termin poświęcony obeznania pierwszorocznych. Ich posiłki wypadają normalnie, zajęcia jednak się dla nich nie odbywają, tylko jest lekcja organizacyjna, trwająca najczęściej ok. Półtora godziny. Każda Kasta ma ją ze swym wychowawcą oraz Prefektem, który również zostaje zwolniony z lekcji. Potem jest już cały dzień dla nowych, kiedy mogą powłóczyć się po zamku. Starsze klasy, mają w ten dzień nieco trudniej, wygląda on bowiem tak, jak każdy inny w ich repertuarze. Rano, na korytarzu wywiesza się świeżutkie jak bułeczki rozpisy sal, godzin i zajęć, innymi słowy plan lekcji. Przy nim, umieszcza się również harmonogram roku. Dni szkolne I OSTRZEŻENIE Po miesiącu nauki, pierwszoroczniacy otrzymują I Ostrzeżenie. Wskazuje ono, iż każdy uczeń pierwszej klasy, niezdolny podołać zbliżającemu się egzaminowi, zostanie wydalony ze szkoły. Początkuje to wykańczające testy oraz sprawdziany, by wyeliminować najsłabszych. Możnaby rzec, że uczelnia staje się wówczas polem bitwy ołówków i porozrzucanych kartkówek. II OSTRZEŻENIE Dowiadują się o nim, kolejny miesiąc później. I znów to samo - godziny spędzane w bibliotece (nie, mylę się, doby!), porozsypywane notatki, długie i męczące ćwiczenia na placu, wieczne operowanie mieczem... Tego jest po prostu. Za dużo. III OSTRZEŻENIE Ostatni już alarm, który ostatecznie wytrząsa najsłabsze ogniwa. Zaczyna się on oczywiście miesiąc później. Między Ostrzeżeniami nie ma przerw, kończy się jeden, zaczyna drugi. Widać nawet uśmiechy na ustach i szaleńcze błyski w oczach kochanych nauczycieli, przyglądających się całej akcji i będących właściwie bezlitosnymi sędziami. Są to chwilę najtrudniejsze,N ponieważ odbywają się egzaminy, ale już takie prawdziwe. Eksmitowane biedaków nie jest jedynie wykonywane na podstawie obserwacji czujnym okiem, a pisiemnych, doraźnych i długich arkuszach, jakie muszą wykonywać ofiary. PRZERWA ŚWIĄTECZNA Na szczęście (lub nieszczęście) - wszystko co złe, w końcu mija - i przychodzi moment na odetchnięcie, wyluzowanie się po wiecznej bieganinie. Tak, tak by ci wszyscy adepci chcieli, niestety i za dnia, i w nocy, przeżywają oni męczarnie, spowodowane stresem. Przeszli okres próbny czy nie? Zostają czy czeka ich wywałka? Zakończenie roku Zarywanie całych nocy, jakby na złość, znowu wraca i kadeci muszą zmierzyć się z nadchodzącymi egzaminami. Najczęściej polegają wtedy nieroby, które leniły się przez cały rok. Egzamin teoretyczny obejmuje swe krwawe rządy na początek czerwca, w pierwszy wypadający poniedziałek. Zaczyna się tydzień trudów i łez, niezwiązanych w żadnym razie ze szczęściem. Egzamin praktyczny następuje tydzień po, i podobno jest jeszcze trudniejszy, bowiem odbywa się turniej, w którym jednak nie bierze udziału najstarszy rocznik. Ma on na celu wyłonienie najlepszego kandydata na tytuł Mistrza Roku, nie wpływa na niego otrzymana średnia, a tylko wynik walk. Wszystko odbywa się na stadionie. W pierwszej rundzie, wszyscy uczniowie danej Kasty zostają wypuszczeni na pole i rozpoczyna się walka. Po skończeniu, następnego dnia, wychodzi kolejna Kasta, a następnego kolejna, aż w końcu mamy czterech zwycięzców. W ostatni dzień, rozpoczynają się sesje walk solo, a więc cały turniej może trwać blisko 12 godzin, ponieważ wymagane jest wyleczenia ran zawodnika przed następnym zmierzeniem. Najczęściej rzecz jasna wygrywa starszy rocznik, aczkolwiek co jakiś czas się zdarza, że i młodszy zdobywa tytuł, co zwraca na niego uwagę nauczycieli. Ostatni rocznik, ma swoje walki w następny tydzień, już z podziałem na frakcje. Zjeżdża się wtedy bardzo dużą publiczność, by obserwować ich poczynania oraz robić zakłady. Często w ten sposób wzbogaca się szkoła, która sama je organizuje. Może to i niegodziwe, ale skuteczne w zastrzyku gotówki. Wracając, uczniowie już bez podziału na Kasty trafiają na stadion. Wszystko wygląda podobnie do przedtygodniowych egzaminów, tyle że towarzyszy temu większą widownia i większą stawka, ponieważ kadeci walczą tym razem nie tylko o zapisanie się w kronikach szkoły, a i uczestnictwo w Turnieju Barw. Zmęczeni i wyczerpani - po nocnych zapindalaniach piórem w bibliotece - uczniowie, wreszcie dostają czas całkowicie wolny. Chwila dla siebie, chwila wypoczynku i relaksu. Odskocznia od bolącej od ciągłego wypisywania dłoni i nadwyrężonych mięśni. Nadchodzi rada pedagogiczna. Po radzie, jest prawie cały tydzień przerwy i w ostatni dzień, odbywa się uroczyste zakończenie roku szkolnego, zwane Ucztą Pożegnalną. Dyrektor wówczas wpierw pozwala wszystkim na rozkoszne zapełnianie spalonych kalorii, a potem dziękuje wszystkim za wytrwałość i zawziętość oraz życzy szczęścia w następnym roku. Kategoria:Szkoły Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca